What do the following two equations represent? $4x-2y = -5$ $16x-8y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = -5$ $-2y = -4x-5$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $16x-8y = -3$ $-8y = -16x-3$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{3}{8}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.